Project: Cerberus
by collosus66
Summary: naruto is born in france during WWII and gets taken by the major to make him the ultimate weapon. naruto/seras


I do not own naruto or hellsing so please don't sue me I have very little.

I want to thank Jbigz77 for all the help now enjoy the first chapter

**Project: Cerberus **

**Chapter 1 **

All hell broke loose in the little town of cheddar. All the towns' people were dead and coming back to life but as horrifying creatures that started eating the people that were alive. The police that were sent there were ineffective at dealing with the threat. Three cops, two males and one female with quite a big bust and short blonde hair walked in the desecrated church were they confronted the vampire that started all of this.

"Freeze let go of the girl and put your hands in the air" one of the male cops said pointing their guns at the priest.

The priests took his teeth out of the young woman blood gushing everywhere. He turned and said "oh look fresh meat" and he snaps his fingers.

The dead came back to life and started walking towards them. The cops started shooting but even though the bullets hit they did nothing. One of the male cops got surrounded by them and they starting eating him. "EDDIE" the girl yelled and the other one pulled her away and they started running.

-Further in the woods-A man in dark grey trench coat with its neck guard turned up and a black bandana over his shaggy blonde hair is walking through the woods and sharpening his black bladed combat knife hears a scream and puts the knife and grindstone in his pocket and walks faster to the city of Cheddar.

-Back to the police girl-

She kept running until she gets to and clearing and she is surrounded by the undead. "There is no use running" the priest laughs evilly.

She shoots at him but he disappears and reappears in front of he and says "guns won't help you either." He then grabs her and fondles her breast as she struggles against his grip but he is to strong." I would feed on you right now but I don't want another vampire running around I much rather you were a mindless ghoul. So I guess I am going to have to take your virginity before I turn you hahaha" he says with an awful grin on his face and she screams.

Suddenly they hear footsteps and they look over and see the man in the grey trench coat. The priest is surprised at who it is the man who gave him his vampire powers. He says" ah it's you well hello again I have to thank you for these wonderful powers but I am a little busy at the moment can you give me a minute to hehe finish up." As he laughs pervetedly.

"I am afraid I can't do that the group I work with is finished with the test they ran on you so your usefulness is at an end I have to kill you." The priest throws the girl on the ground and says with a smirk "Really well I am sorry to say it is not going to be that easy." Then he snaps his fingers and the undead point their guns at him and start shooting.

By the end of the gunfire the man was a bloody mess. "Well that was disappointing I thought he would of put up more of a fight oh well." The priest says as he turns around. "Is that all your little ghouls can do" he hears coming from the supposedly dead corpse. The blood and body parts turn to ash and he starts regenerating. In a matter of seconds he is fully regenerated.

The priest looks scared and says "What in bloody hell are you.'' The man looks at him while pulling out his black combat knife and says "I am your death." Then he starts killing the ghouls with quick motions of his knife. Eventually every ghoul is dead and there are only three people left.

In a sudden motion the vampire priest grabs the girl from behind and says "don't take another step or the girl dies." The man reaches in the coat and pulls out a mouser p 96 and asks the girl "police girl are you a virgin" she hesitates for a few seconds and then finally says "yes" and then he fires.

Blood gushes out of both of them. The man appears in front of the priest and cuts his head off. The body turns to ash. He walks up to the dying girl and asks "do you want to live?" She nods slowly and before passing out she sees him put his fangs to her neck.

-In an unknown location-

She wakes up from a nightmare and jumps up and checks to see that the injury's she had were gone. "So you are finally awake" she heard and looks over and sees the man who saved her was sitting there. After a few moments she asks "who are you and where am I?" He answers her "This is one of the bases for the last battalion the group I work for and my name is Naruto Uzumaki."


End file.
